When The Current Takes You Under Chinese Version
by Sound of Her Wings
Summary: Translated from JGRhodes's wonderful story "When The Current Takes You Under" into Chinese. This is such a beautiful story."When John was a little boy he loved the sea. It was beautiful and terrifying but he loved it with all his heart. Then he met a man named Sherlock Holmes. M for Mature."


**当水流带你沉陷**

(When the Current Takes You Under)  
作者：JGRhodes  
翻译：Maria J Ma

* * *

已授权 :)

译者的话: 第一次尝试翻译M-rated无力，非常感谢MariaSusanWhite和Chris翻译我完全束手无策的smut部分！还有感谢伟大的beta, MariaSusanWhite! 鞠躬致敬！

A/N: 警告：尝试的自杀。

* * *

当John是个小男孩的时候，他爱大海。班里很多很多的小男孩梦想可以成为宇航员，橄榄球员或者摇滚明星，可是John只想去遨游波塞冬的黑暗领域。

在John长到可以说话的时候，爷爷已经年龄很大了。他会把John抱到膝盖上，给他看大海和其他地方的照片，带着明朗的笑容讲述他做海员的日子。当John四岁的时候，他把泰国，印度和意大利的海岸了解的比泰晤士河还清楚。

"记住啦，Johnny,"爷爷会说，"大海可是一位多变的情人呐。"

"为什么？"他会问，坐在院子里的秋千椅上晃荡着小小的腿。

"如果你爱上了大海的话，你就不能爱别人了。她不会容忍的。"

他的确爱她。他爱他的每一英寸—咸咸的水，海草，藏于之中危险而美丽的生物。他爱泛着白色浪花的蓝绿色海水，爱他们催眠般的涟漪，每次都让他一下迷恋好几个小时。他爱那些狂野的暴风雨，咆哮的狂风。他把自己的爱献给了她，很多很多夏天都呆在她凉爽的怀抱里。假期过后，他总是被晒黑了好几层，海的味道留在他的身上，好像第二层皮肤。

当他长大，这种爱丝毫没有改变。在阿富汗的许多夜晚，他总回忆海浪冲刷着他的腿，脚丫陷进潮湿的沙子的感觉。他怀念这感觉。即使是现在—当伦敦使人上瘾的烟雾侵入了他的肺—他还是渴望那咸咸的，甜美的海风。

然后他遇到了一个人，他的眼睛是海的颜色—那种让他一见钟情的狂野的蓝绿色，他的脾气也如同海的脾气。苍白的皮肤好像黑暗的海面上闪烁的月光，与海一样多变而不可捉摸，甚至更加喜怒无常。这个人一刻还在狂怒，如同风暴对船般对待周围的东西，而下一刻就可能一下子变得平静，一动不动。这是John所见过的最美的事物，他被Sherlock Holmes那如自然般的力量深深震惊。

接下来就是那些冒险，奔跑与大笑；科学家与狂人，而在这中间的某个地方，他完全坠入了爱河。

他觉得Sherlock从未去过海边这件事实在是太耸人听闻。这真的十分困扰他。"沙子太多。"他的朋友曾经说。

在所有疯狂和胡扯之后，他决定他应该找几天功夫休个小假。不是什么太远大的东西，只是远离一点那些混乱，电话和无休止的眼神…

所以他开始攒钱，买便宜的洗浴用品，少和Mike出去喝酒，等待着适宜的时刻。

他全是自己规划，租了一辆车，定了一间海边的小木屋，把时间表检查了一遍又一遍，直到他那精确的军队练成的脑子确认了没有任何事会出错。他忽视出现在信箱中的未署名的信件。当然那是Mycroft,试图给他去波拉波拉岛之类地方的机票。混蛋。

他在诊所请了假，向Sarah保证说一周就会回来，吻别了Hudson太太，然后跳进了车，Sherlock坐在副驾驶。他们走了景色好的一条路，John欣赏着城市的喧嚣被乡村的色彩所替代，然后是一片平原，然后，终于，是海。

木屋很可爱，有小小的通向海边的台阶，装满食物的厨房，和一间卧室—正是他想要的。

他把Sherlock留在客厅，给自己做了晚饭。他坐在秋千椅上看着海浪，想到了早已去世的爷爷，和他们在类似这样的时刻所共享的爱，让世界看起来很好的一份平静。 应该有更多这样的日子的，他想。

他整理了厨房，刷了盘子把它们放在架子上晾干。他带着Sherlock去卧室。那天晚上他在他的身边睡得很香。

之后的四天也想这样过去。他醒来，吃早饭，走到海边，把Sherlock留在屋里。他几个小时盯着水面，听着海鸟在他头顶叫。虽然正值盛夏，这里却没什么人。一位女士带着狗每天早上十点整跑过他的身旁。他对她微笑，冲着她挥手。这是他唯一的社交活动。

第六天来了一阵可怕的风暴。大海变得黑暗而汹涌，如同一条毒蛇向他喷射毒液。他下定决心，是的，现在是个合适的时候。不能再拖下去了，这不会让他感觉更好受。

他把Sherlock带到外边，顺着台阶小心翼翼的走下去，走过湿漉漉的沙子，直到他们来到水边，被潮湿的海风浸透。他在那里站了一会儿，把他所爱的人抱在怀里。血液冲上他的耳鼓，然后他打开了容器，任随狂暴的风把他的骨灰卷进大海。

写着Sherlock Holmes的墓碑下面没有尸骨。他对这一点倒是心存感激。他做过可怕的，恐怖的噩梦，在梦里,Sherlock漂亮的蓝眼睛被虫子吃尽，修长的手指化为白骨。

当他知道的时候他差点掀翻了第欧根尼俱乐部。是Molly透露了—"尸体被火化了。"—然后他打电话给Mycroft，冲着电话尖叫出他的愤怒和悲伤，直到Mycroft发了慈悲，问John要不要保存Sherlock的骨灰。他想到那些夜晚，当他睡在Sherlock的墓碑旁，抓着泥土，希望能挖进棺材里面，和Sherlock在一起，然后死去，只是死去，和这一切再无联系。

他想把Mycroft那油滑的舌头拽出来扔掉，但是还是接受了他的提议，于是Sherlock Holmes又是贝克街221B的居民了。

或者他曾经是。

现在他成为了大海的一部分。当海水在他周围起伏的时候，John决定，他挺喜欢这一切的对称的美。最初和最后的爱结合在一起，而在他生命的悲剧落幕前，只有一件事需要去做了。

与大海融为一体。与Sherlock融为一体。

他们现在是一个人，同一个人了。

他蹚进水里，感受到海浪如同千万只手牵扯着他的身体，当水流带他沉陷时，他笑了。

他痛苦至极。

他的喉咙在燃烧，他可以尝到口中的咸水，感受到眼皮后面它的针刺。他浑身充满了水，他感受到疼痛。

如果这就是死亡，那么有人对他撒了谎。

在他感觉的边缘他听到了海，听到了雨点打在木屋上，还有人在叫他的名字。叫声一直持续着—虽然他非常想忽视这声音，消逝进思维边缘的黑暗之中—现在他还被一个人像敲战鼓一样敲着胸口。"John!"啪！啪！啪！"John!"

有嘴唇覆到了他的嘴上，温暖而潮湿，逼迫空气进入他的肺部，而突然他的横膈膜收缩，他半是吐半是咳嗽地呕上了海水和早餐豆子与面包的恶心混合物。

"John!睁眼啊，John!拜托了！"

他睁开眼，睫毛痛苦地挣开，木屋的内部模糊的出现在了他的眼前。他躺在旺盛的炉火前的地毯上，什么也没有穿，只裹着一条厚被单。他痛苦的呻吟着。这绝对不是天堂。

一张脸进入他的视线。深色卷发和明亮的蓝色眼睛，高颧骨还有尖锐的眉毛。Sherlock?

哦，这也许不是天堂，但不管怎么着，他认了。

"John!你还好吗？和我说话！John!"

"Sherlock..."他的声音又粗又哑，他的舌头好像一片砂纸在嘴里。

"哦，感谢上帝！感谢上帝！"这幽灵把他拽进了一个温暖的拥抱，完全忽视John的裸体，抱着他好像一个人抱着救生筏。"你在想什么！"

"Sherlock..."

"你这个傻—你个笨蛋！你为什么要这么做，John?为什么？！"

John抓着Sherlock湿透的衬衫，把头埋进他潮湿的卷发。"你死了。"他低声说，"我看到你死了。"

"那不是真的。那些都不是真的。"Sherlock发出了一个很像是抽泣的声音，"我以为你走了。我以为—我以为…"他把John抱得更紧。"我看到你沉了下去。我以为你走了。"他说。

"他们对我撒谎了，是不是？"John问道，"Molly和Mycroft.他们说谎了。他们让我相信你死了。他们知道我有多爱你，他们还是让我相信你死了。"

他俯身又一次覆上John的嘴唇。"我很抱歉，John.我很抱歉。我很抱歉。我很抱歉。我真的好抱歉。"Sherlock在亲吻之间说。"我爱你，John,我很抱歉。"

John把手伸进Sherlock的衬衫下面，把它从他的头上脱下。之后是裤子，大致扔到了沙发的方向，然后John把Sherlock拉到了他的身上。

他们在壁炉前做爱，John的腿勾在夏洛克的肩上，紧紧地抓着他的前臂。Sherlock的每一下大力戳刺都使他气短。这一切都热烈而急迫的，充满了欲望，准备得不够充分，但是既然Sherlock在这里，John就不在乎这是梦境还是魔鬼的把戏。他根本什么也不在乎了。

他花了数小时追踪着Sherlock身上新的伤疤，吻着它们，仿佛这样如果有足够时间就可以读出它们背后的故事。

他们在小小的卧室里再一次做爱，但是这一次更加和缓，轻柔，Sherlock温柔的吻覆在约翰的身体上，并轻抚他使他达到圆满。John在Sherlock的轻抚之下颤抖着，低语着他的名字，就像是在祷告一样。

这次他在真正的Sherlock Holmes身边坠入梦乡。

John在透过窗户洒下来的阳光和鸟儿的歌声中醒来。风暴已经过去了，海滩上满是浮木，而他身边是空的。他跌跌撞撞的走进厨房，正看到Sherlock把长长的手臂伸进一件皮衣的袖子。

"这不是梦。"他说。"你真的在这里。"

Sherlock转身盯着他。John知道他正试图溜走。他希望可以生气，该死的，他想要一些回答，可是当Sherlock羞愧地低下头时他突然充满了同情。"我不能留下。"他说，"我在你醒来的时候就应该离开了。这样不安全。"

"为什么？告诉我为什么。"

Sherlock紧紧地拥抱了他，把鼻子埋进John的头发。"因为我需要保护你。"他说，"因为你应该得到更好的。"

"我又不是瓷娃娃。"John喃喃地在Sherlock的衬衫边说。"我要自己判断我应该得到什么，你个混蛋。"

Sherlock的胸腔中传来了低沉的声音。是笑声，是John在很长一段时间里听到的最美的声音。他永远不想停止听到这个声音，但是它还是在温柔的晨光中消散，在他的胸前留下了一个敞开的大洞。

"你要走多久？"他问。

"我不知道。"他的朋友—情人？伴侣？他们现在到底是什么关系？—说道。"几个月，也许几年。我无法对你做出任何承诺,John。我不知道这会如何结束。"

"我会等的。我会在这里。"John说。"每年的这一天。我会在这里，我会等你。即使要一百年，我也会等你。"他现在在哭了。那哭声是一个见过天堂却又被无情地扔回地面的人的痛苦的哭声。"上帝啊，Sherlock,我怎么能这样活下去？"

Sherlock从拥抱中退回来，看着他的眼睛。"当水流带你沉陷，当你要坚持不住而崩溃或者放弃的时候，记住我就在某个地方，为了你而奋斗，为了我们而奋斗，而我爱你胜过爱我自己的生命。"

John看着他消失在沙丘后面。

当他回家的时候他吧一个罐子放在壁炉架子上，里面放着贝壳，沙子和沙丘上的草，让他记住大海给他带回来的东西，还有承诺的日子。

他守着他的承诺。

他每年的同一天都回到那同一个木屋等待着。第一年的快乐的重逢充满了秘密的吻和在对方怀抱中度过的夜晚。他们一直拉着窗帘，Sherlock也从不在白天离开屋子。但是他就在那里，而这已经比John所敢想象的好了很多了。

这感觉像个奇迹。

第二年John独自度过。他望着沙丘，担心得要死，盼望着Sherlock在某一瞬间跨过地平线。他没有。很长一段时间内，John每天晚上哭泣着入睡。

第三年Sherlock回来了，浑身是血，被打的很惨，伤痕累累，却笑着。John觉得这次"胜利/重聚/我依旧对你去年不会来很生气"的性爱棒极了—只要你确保还在屋里，没有碰到沙子。窗帘都大开着，他们去沙滩的另一边买杂货，他们躺在沙滩上，他们笑得比夏天的阳光还要明媚。

时间一天天过去，他们在木屋的时间远远比他们应该呆的时间长，John的手机开始不间断的响。来自Sarah, Hudson太太和Lestrade的消息占满了他的语音信箱。他忽视了它们。

两天之后，Mycroft给他打电话，威胁说如果24小时内不回复，就派一支SWAT小队过来追他。

Sherlock把手机埋进沙子，在上边盖了一座沙子城堡。

当John是个小男孩的时候，他爱大海。

它很美，也很可怕，而他全心全意地爱着它。

-END-


End file.
